


:~::~:Kill Me:~::~: (a Itachi oneshot)

by Ali3nL3g3nd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali3nL3g3nd/pseuds/Ali3nL3g3nd
Summary: You have been searching for so long. It felt like every time you'd get close he would slip through your fingers. Now you've finally got his attention, so what will he do when he sees you again?





	:~::~:Kill Me:~::~: (a Itachi oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> An old oneshot I did back in like 2013 or something like that. This is my first time letting anyone see it so be gentle. I actually haven't really changed much of it either so it's kinda bad.

The wind blew throw your hair. It chilled you from the inside out, but you couldn't tell if it really was the wind or the red eyes staring into you. Your night blue eyes couldn't get away from the red like eyes of the bull. Well, it wasn't that you couldn't, you could have easily looked somewhere else, at the trees, the grass, the blue sky. It's just you didn't want to; fearing that as soon as you did, they would disappear. Just like they did all those years ago. 

"You are very brave," called a low, wicked voice. It buzzed sweet nectar into your eardrums. "To look me straight into my eyes is something that not a lot of people would dare to do willingly."

"I have to look at you," you said calmly. Raising your voice just wasn't you. "I have to make sure you stay this time."

He stayed quiet for a moment. You looked deeper. Instead of staring at the deadly red, you looked into his orbs themselves. It wasn't your first time seeing them. You knew full well not to look into them, unless you wanted to die. A smirk came into those eyes.

“So,” he began. “You want me to stay and kill you and that old man I was sent here to get rid of?”

You didn’t move.

“Is that it? You want to die that badly? A girl with so much sparkle in her really wants to die?”

You smiled slightly. “You speak as if you know me. So you are still there. I always knew the old Itachi, the love of my life, was still in there somewhere. Not this Itachi, the rouge that killed his clan, joined the Akatsuki, and stabbed me close to the heart, keeping me alive, unlike the others.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” he said monotone. It wasn’t there. The soul you searched for in his eyes was gone. All that was left was shattered pieces, just like the shattered pieces of your heart. Years of tapping it back together had brought you to be the great ninja you were today. So, what did he do with his?

You closed your eyes in a blink, thinking back to when you were 5, just playing together. It was a warm day like today. The temperature was nice, but the winds wiped out at you, telling you a storm was on the trail.

"Ai-chan! When we get older, let’s get married!” Those words. Even though they were spoken by young children, it linked you two together until you became teenagers. That’s when he stopped playing with you. Left you with his younger brother, Sasuke, to raise up as you tried to put back all the pieces. Raising a shattered avenger with a shattered heart was difficult. Especially when the avenger would keep leaving on far-off missions and then, one day, never came back like his elder brother. Having to pick up more pieces was even harder for you.

The more you thought of it, the larger your smile grew, until you just laughed. “You truthfully think,” you said as clearly as you could. “You have changed so much! Baka!”

You could see the look of curiosity in his eyes, still not leaving yours. It was just so funny. “You think you’re so big and bad now, do you not?” You laughed again. “Spare me!”

This truly pissed him off. He ran to you, about to strike with a kunai. You jumped up, dodging all the other shuriken that flew towards you. You landed on a tree branch with a few of his weapons in hand. This, in turn, pissed you off. “I am not a young girl anymore. First grade tricks haven’t worked on me in 20 years!” But when you looked, he wasn’t there. You could tell it wasn’t a genjutsu, so you readied yourself. Itachi came from the bark of the tree and grabbed your leg. You looked in surprise, being distracted from the Itachi coming at you from above. It landed on the branch, stabbing you in the back. You used the substitution jutsu to get out of it.

From your hiding, you thought. Where is the real one? Or is he using his eye against me? No, it can’t be. You watched as your clones fought Itachi’s. It was a fierce battle indeed, using everything in the book along with a few new techniques. Then, a kunai flew towards you in the heat of battle. You jumped from your spot onto the tree above you, only to see his red eyes. You gasped as you tried to back up. You felt the trunk on your back, now knowing how trapped you were. He punched the tree by your head, looking you straight in the eyes. You returned the favor, looking at his eyes emotionlessly. They were the normal black that you remembered. The ones you loved so much, the ones you’ve searched for.

Then the topping on the cake. The cherry on top. His lips met yours in a blissful dance. You couldn’t remember the last time you kissed someone like this. With so much fortune, so much delight, so much promise. Time had stopped as you kissed him back, deepening it even more. You never wanted him to leave you again. That was your goal of coming here.

When you broke away, you were in the clearing again, staring straight at Itachi, being a few feet away. It was his sharingan. Now that was infuriating for you. He never would dare use it on you. Never truly harm you like that. How could he humiliate you like that?

“Itachi!” you yelled. “How could you? I thought you were the top dog of the Uchiha clan! You’re just a chump! You’re… you’re…!” He flew towards you, pinning you to a tree by your neck. You could see the fire in his eyes and soul.

“How dare you?  You don’t even know the situation you’re in.” You spit in his face, proving you didn't care. All you could do without hurting him. He tightened his grip while slamming you harder onto the wood. You could feel the blood slide down your chocolate brown hair and travel down the back of your neck.

“Go ahead then. You know you want to prove me wrong. Kill me. Kill me now, if you truly are a bad boy, this new Itachi that showed its ugly head around puberty.” You looked into his eyes. They were aching. You knew him more than anyone. This moment here would truly determine who he was. Tears filled at your eyes from fear of what he might say. He came closer to you, lowering you down slightly.

He whispered into your ear. “You are very rebellious, you know that Ai. I could kill you right here you know.” You smile faintly.

“I do, that’s why I want you to. Kill me, if you can.” You felt a tear fall down your cheek, passing you chin to fall onto his hand. It was cold.

He chuckled. “Will you ever change?” You closed your eyes saying 'no'. “Good. Just never test me again.” He moved his lips to yours, kissing you like in the illusion.

“Then never leave me again, and we’ll call it even.”


End file.
